The Faith of Fate
by TenshiKorosu
Summary: A Sequel to TSOF. Things have passed, mysteries have come. So many things have kept Sess and Kag to come together as one, and that's hardly even crossed their minds! Will they come together, before they are ripped apart again?
1. Chapter One

Many months had passed since their reunion, the murders and Kitty's disappearance taking top priority on the now daily meetings of the lords and queens. Kitty had since then seemed to disappear off the face of the lands, leaving Fushigi and Kagome to do nothing but worry. The estate was still crowded with the royal families, as with the Inu Yasha trio, Shippou and Kirara. The other lands had been ravaged with murder and rape, and plenty of missing persons cases. As for now, the Western lands were the safest option for Royalty.

"As we know, everything has been seeming to look hopeless for now," Sesshoumaru began, looking out towards the Lords, the Queens out to go for charity runs through the village.

"Tell us something we don't know, Sesshoumaru! Nothing is getting better, I say we just attack the attackers head on!" yelled out Embyr, slamming his scaled fist down onto the mahogany table. "We're being all slaughtered one by one, and we're just sitting here, letting all of us fall into disrepair! We need to protect our lands, and we're doing nothing! This is all your fault! Let us leave, protect our people!"

Embyr had worked himself into a rage, gripping the table with his claws. Splinters of wood erupted into the air, falling back into the table with a clatter. Sesshoumaru stared passively back at Embyr, ignoring the gaping looks of Koga and Fushigi.

"If you want to get out of here and get killed for your 'noble' cause, be my guest. I'm not forcing you to stay. I'm allowing you to stay. Do not mix those two up." Sesshoumaru said monotonously, his honey yellow eyes glinting from the sunlight filtering through the windows. "It would also prove to be possible if we actually KNEW where the assassins were, wouldn't it?"

Embyr bit his lip, becoming embarrassed with his emotional outburst. "My apologies." He then glanced out the window, silently deciding to stay out of the rest of the meeting.

Koga smirked, 'It was about time for that dragon to learn his place.'

Fushigi sighed, "Sesshoumaru, Embyr, this is a time for discussion, we're not here to fight. Sesshoumaru has graciously invited us into his home, and, I must think, trusted us to not destroy his furniture. Please, keep your temper in check, and Sesshoumaru, don't toss him out, we know we can't afford to have him killed."

Sesshoumaru began talking, disregarding Fushigi's import. "I say we just end this early today, we are apparently getting no where, and I'd very much appreciate it if certain lizards wouldn't destroy my personal belongings. For now, good day. "

A couple hours later, Sesshoumaru's chambers

Kagome sat once more at the vanity, brushing her hair. She had just come back from her bath, the moisture sticking to her skin, giving her an almost glowing look in the moonlight. Sesshoumaru was standing out on the balcony, the swift summer breeze tossing his hair and clothes around lightly.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru in her mirror, biting her lip. Something was horribly wrong with him, and she had no idea what. Needless to say, she was beyond worried. Putting her brush down, she moved over to where Sesshoumaru was. When she reached him she placed her hands on his hips from behind, resting her shoulder on his back.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, closing her eyes. His hair caressed her face, the soft cloth of his uniform pressing against her skin. She was in total bliss, surrounded by her love.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, used to the behavior by now. He returned his gaze to the Western lands, and beyond. The murderers have been moving around the lands with strange efficiency, and no one had seemed to even spot them. If they had, they were probably dead by now.

It was all baffling really, and it irked Sesshoumaru that he couldn't figure it out. As he felt Kagome's weight press against him even more, he knew she had probably fallen asleep. Turning around slowly, he let her limp body fall into his arms. Holding her up bridal-style he made his way to his bed, intent on just dropping her on and leaving to his study.

But of course, Kagome never let that happen, did she?

As soon as she had made contact with the bed, her hands shot out to grab his Kimono. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, inwardly sighing. 'What is with humans and their damned clinginess?' He used his tail to grab the nearest chair, pulling it up towards the bed. He then stared at the bed, and Kagome. 'I could use some sleep..especially for the meeting tomorrow.'

He rubbed his tail against Kagome's hand, provoking her to grab it in her sleepy state. She took the bait, gripping the tail tightly with her hands. Sesshoumaru used his new found freedom to pull off the top of his Kimono, leaving him only in his pants. Moving in next to Kagome, he closed his eyes. Kagome's arms found their way around his waist, pulling herself closer to his torso. Snuggling together, they both fell into a deep slumber.

Ende. I know, I know, my writing skills aren't as good as they used to be, but hell, they'll get better wont they? Er, atleast I hope they will. I expect atleast SOME positive feed back, if not, I'll just abandon writing the sequel. Well I hope you enjoyed it, I'll leave the rest of my ranting for the next chapter. Whenever that'll get posted.. Oh yeah, sorry for the retarded title, I just couldn't think of anything XD;; my bad TenshiKorosu out!


	2. Chapter two

The feeble rays of dawn came filtering through the windows, alighting the couple n an ethereal glow. For the night Sesshoumaru had dropped his guard, allowing him to fall into a deep slumber, happily with Kagome. Kagome had a troublesome night, drifting in and out of sleep. For awhile now her dreams had been haunted, hardly finding peace anywhere. She yawned, opening her eyes lazily. She lifted her head slightly to look at Sesshoumaru.

His gentle sleeping face greeted her, causing her to smile. 'He's so peaceful when he sleeps..It's almost like he's enjoying his dreams.' She settled her head back on the soft pillow, a light sleep coming over her.

_Creak…_

The door to the enormous chamber opened, revealing two small heads. "Heehee, they're sleeping!" whispered Rin, looking down at Shippou.

Shippou smiled, "Yeah… Let's go sneak up on them!" he squealed quietly, moving out from behind the door.

Giggling, the two made their way to the foot of the bed, covering their mouths with their hands to stifle their laughter. Staring at the sleeping couple, the two exchanged mischievious looks as they silently made plans. "1…2….3!"

The two cannon balled down onto the bed, landing on Sesshoumaru and Kagome squarely. "WAKE UP!"

"Oof!" Kagome said, jumping up slightly from the impact. She sat up, hugging Shippou lightly. "Shippou…Rin! What're you guys doing up this early?"

Sesshoumaru pushed Rin gently off of his body, towards Kagome. He gave a slight frown at her outrageous behavior , "Rin, what are you doing."

Giggling Rin smiled and held out her hand, towards Sesshoumaru. "Shippou and Rin are bored! We want Kagome okaa-san to play with us. I would like Lord Sesshoumaru-sama to come play with us too!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the innocent human, "Rin, you know I'm far too busy to play for now. I need to go to my study and then to the meeting."

Rin frowned slightly, "I know Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin was just wanting to play."

Sesshoumaru acted as if he didn't hear and grabbed the covers off his torso, grabbing his top as he moved passed the bed. "I'll be busy for today, I expect that you won't give Kagome any trouble?"

Rin nodded fervently, wanting to please her lord as best as she could. "Have fun Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

Sesshoumaru gazed into Kagome's eyes for a split second before departing into the restroom, getting clean for the day ahead. Demons had a very acute sense of smell, and it was too his advantage to not smell foul… as some _other_ demon lords were known for.

Shippou stuck his tongue out at the closed doors, earning a giggle from Rin and Kagome. "Sesshoumaru is mean!"

Kagome gave a wan smile, placing her hand on Shippou and Rin's heads lovingly. "Don't worry about mean old Sesshoumaru, we have eachother, don't we?"

The children nodded, smiling brightly at Kagome. Although their smiles told of energy abound, their eyes told a different story. "Hey Shippou… Rin, why don't we go back to sleep. We'll have time to play later, and I think all of us are just a liiitle bit tired."

Shippou quickly agreed, snuggling under the covers to hug Kagome's side. Kagome opened the blanket for Rin, patting the empty space to her left. "Come on Rin, let's go back to sleep."

Rin shook her head, blinking back her sleepyness. "But Rin doesn't want to.. Rin doesn't want to sleep."

Kagome smiled, "Come on Rin, you know you want to go back to sleep. We can play later, I promise."

Rin frowned, "Okay…if Kagome okaa-san promises to play with us!"

"I promise." Kagome pulled Rin to her body, warming the little one. Within minutes, all 3 had fallen asleep.

15 minutes later

Sesshoumaru emerged from the bathroom, his wet hair clinging to his top. He looked down at the sleeping trio, wondering how she ever convinced Rin to fall asleep. It was always a challenge to get that little one to sleep, or even get her in the bed. Shrugging it off, he moved toward the vanity, dropping his dirty uniform lightly on the back of the chair.

As his clothes hit the chair, the light noise of silk against wood woke Kagome up. "Mm…Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" He turned his majestic head towards her direction. "Did I wake you?"

"Sort of.." she admitted, closing one eye sleepily. "When will you be done with the meeting?"

"Before sundown, " he answered, making his way toward the door. He paused infront of it, feeling Kagome's gaze boring into his back. After a seconds deliberation, he ran quickly to the bed, bending over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he looked into her eyes, telling her what he couldn't say with words.

"Sess.." she placed her hand over his, pressing her cheek into the warmth.

He allowed a small smile to play across his lips before withdrawing his hand slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Finally when no contact was being made, he ran out of the door, only a bright white flash to Kagome's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru.."

Inu Yasha Trio

"Inu Yasha, are you sure of this?" Miroku said, sipping his miso soup.

"I'm positive, you monk! I know what I'm doing, if I didn't how would we have gotten this far?" retorted Inu Yasha, baring his fangs at him.

"Calm yourself." Replied Miroku, closing his eyes. "It wouldn't help us any if you kept biting our heads."

Sango sighed, 'Inu Yasha has never been calm ever since the day Kagome came back. He just became more irritable every day. He really does miss her..'

Kirara mewed, rubbing her head against Sango's cheek, as if knowing what she was thinking.

Sango smiled, "I know Kirara… I know Kirara.."

Sesshoumaru's study

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, deep in thought. Things have only been getting worse, and he couldn't do anything about it. 'Who're these people..what do they want..'

He tapped the desk with his claws, one steady beat after another. The time for the meeting was drawing near, and Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood for some trivial problems that the lords were to bring up. Due to the fact that many of the messengers sent to their lands, and the fact that they haven't been back to them in a long time, there was literally no new news to be told. Nothing new to be discussed.

All in all, everything had been said, and there was no solution in sight.

Sesshoumaru sighed as a knock pulled him out of his thoughts. "Enter."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there has been another attack." Atsuke bowed, his gaze low to the ground.

"Who?" He looked up at the back or Atsuke's head, his gaze sharpening.

"She's finally been found." Atsuke replied, raising up to meet his gaze. "Kitty, my lord, has been attacked."

ENDE!

Ehh. I'm not so sure on how this is going, every time I sit down with my chapter that I wrote, I tend to write something totally different. It's soo weird. I really have no idea what the heck I'm doing. Oh well. R&R please, I really need your feedback, it's early in the story and I have to know what you're looking for. Rawrawrawrawr. Later days chicas/chicos. TenshiKorosu Out.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's finally been found." Atsuke replied, raising up to meet his gaze. "Kitty, my lord, has been attacked."

Sesshoumaru lips pressed together tightly, his hand clenching the table. He knew this wouldn't bode well with Fushigi, at all. Letting a slow sign come out, he looked toward the window, his eyes dilating to adjust to the sunlight filtering through the heavy curtains.

30 minutes later

All of the lords sat in the conference room once more, this time with a sense of urgency. Fushigi's fur was ruffled, his once sleek and straight whiskers now dropping and curled. His formerly gleaming fur was now matted and gross. Worry was etched in every line of his face, his handsome eyes now blood shot red.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Fushigi momentarily before taking in a deep breath. "As you may have heard.. Kitty, the Queen of the Eastern Land has been found .. in less then perfect condition."

Embyr's eyebrows raised, a silent thought running through his head, "Does that mean we're not safe?" he murmured, his taloned hands tapping rhythmically on the mahogany chair.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Embyr, his eyes narrowing as he locked onto his eyes. "Kitty was not within my supervision or in my company when she was abducted or attacked. If she had been, I guarantee that she would not have been hurt. If safety is an issue, then go."

Embyr's forked tongue flicked out of his mouth, his face showing the complete opposite of amusement. Kouga smirked, before turning to look out the window, exhuming complete boredom and unintrest.

Fushigi coughed loudly, bringing all the attention back to him. "I, for one, would like to know what you are going to do about Kitty's attack."

"What would you like us to do?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE US TO DO! MY MATE WAS ATTACKED, AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE WILL LIVE THROUGH IT! SHE DESERVES REVENGE, SHE NEEDS REASSURANCE, WE NEED TO CATCH THE CULPRIT." Exploded Fushigi, moving up and out of his chair quicker then a flash. His fist slammed against the already beaten table, causing more splinters to ring out in the air.

Kouga jumped up in surprise, his eyes widening at the unusual temper of the normally calm cat. 'This'll be interesting..'

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive, his hand moving up to brush his hair out of his face. "I'm sorry that you're going through this Fushigi, but you must keep your temper in check. If you find that this meeting is not important enough, then go down to the infirmary and stay with your mate. It's understandable."

Breathing heavily Fushigi glanced around the room, his embarrassment showing. Sighing loudly, he shook his head before moving to leave the room, muttering, "..Thank you."

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Embyr watched in silence and Fushigi shuffled out of the room, silence reigned in the conference room for a couple minutes before Kouga stood up. "Well, I think we're done here." Scratching his head, he left the room before Embyr or Sesshoumaru could answer.

As the awkward silence reigned once more, both Embyr and Sesshoumaru looked down at the table. A couple more minutes passed before Sesshoumaru stood up, not even bothering to look at Embyr. As he left Embyr smirked, quietly laughing to himself.

bed room chambers

Kagome sat up in the bed, playing patty cake with Rin while Shippou sat perched on her head, watching the game curiously. "Kagome, what's the point of this?" he asked, his eyes following their hand motions closely.

Giggling, Kagome answered, her eyes not moving from the game either, "There is no point, Shippou! It's just a game, to have fun."

Rin smiled, "Rin likes this game! Kagome okaa-san is fun!"

Laughing, Kagome pulled both of them into her arms, "Aww, you guys are so cute!" She then began tickling them, her face in a devilish smirk. The two children began screaming in delight as Sesshoumaru walked into the room, a tired look on his face.

Kagome stopped tickling them, looking up to meet Sesshoumaru's tired eyes. It wasn't even 6:00 P.M and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. Frowning slightly, she looked down to Shippou and Rin, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry guys..but Lord Sesshoumaru and I need to talk..I'll tuck you in bed later tonight, okay?"

Shippou and Rin whined, their trembling lips matching their watery eyes. "Aww, but we want to play!"

Kagome sighed, "I know, I know, but I'll tuck you in later, I promise!" She patted their heads tenderly, before gently pushing them off the bed and waving them out of the room.

As soon as Shippou and Rin had left the room, Kagome swung her legs over the bed, sliding off of the side. Frowning she reached her hands out to Sesshoumaru, walking over to where he stood on the balcony. Placing her hand on his cheek, she turned his face to hers, looking up at him, straight in the eye.

"Sesshoumaru..what's wrong?" She murmured, standing up on her tiptoes, gently leaning against his chest.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her eyes, his lips pressed tight. Without moving his head, his eyes turned to look at the side, avoiding her gaze. He breathed out slowly through his nose, still steadily avoiding her gaze.

Kagome frowned even further, moving higher on her tip toes her eyes nearly nose level. "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered, worry in every syllable. "…I love you.." Kagome moved back down on the bottom of her feet, resting her head on his chest, as a tear slipped down her cheek. She gripped his top in her hand, her body shuddering with silent sobs.

Sesshoumaru moved his gaze down to look at the top of Kagome's head, a small pang of guilt hitting him full force. Slowly, he moved his hand to rest on top of her ebony hair, a small sigh escaping his partially open lips. "Don't worry about it.."

Kagome looked up, her honey eyes filled with tears. "Sesshoumaru! You can't tell me not to worry! It's been like this for a long time, I hate seeing you like this! Sesshoumaru, this is taking too much out of you, even Rin is worried.."

Sesshoumaru blinked, before looking deep into her eyes. Moving his hand to cup her chin, he bent down slightly, raising her head. His lips pressed against hers gently, his eyes closing as hers did.

The wind whirled around the two, their hair twisting together, intwined, their scents mixing together. No one else in the world was alive but them, lost in each others affection.

After what seemed like ages, the two separated, half open eyes locked onto each other. Sesshoumaru brushed his hand against her pink cheeks, showing her the affection that he couldn't say. "Just don't worry about it Kagome.. "

Kagome frowned slightly but agreed, silently making a note to pester him about it later. Sesshoumaru moved towards the bed, removing his top, ready to take a nap. "I'm going to take a nap Kagome.. " he sighed before slipping under the covers, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths.

Kagome moved to the other end of the bed, sliding into it, next to him. She brushed his bangs out of his face before resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as his arm moved around her shoulders. The couple slid into a dreamless sleep as a dark shadow peered unseen through the windows…

ENDE. Okay, I know, really bad at the transitions and the story line. It's pretty erratic. But you can't really blame me! I haven't written ANYTHING aside from school papers in awhile, it'll take me awhile to get back in the groove, but I do plan on doing it, you know? Please be patient with it! I really will try my hardest to bring it back to its old quality. Anyway R&R! No reviews no new updates! ..Which means no improvement. :P TenshiKorosu out!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome moved to the other end of the bed, sliding into it, next to him. She brushed his bangs out of his face before resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as his arm moved around her shoulders. The couple slid into a dreamless sleep as a dark shadow peered unseen through the windows…

2 hours later

As the sun slipped down and the moon took over the sky, Kagome roused slowly from her slumber. "Mmngh…" She raised her head sleepily, propping herself up on one arm while rubbing her eyes with a fist. Yawning, she looked around the darkened room. 'How long have we been sleeping…?' she thought, sliding herself into a sitting position.

She glanced down at Sesshoumaru, a small smile gracing her lips. He looked so sweet in his sleep, at peace. She liked the way he looked. She spent a couple seconds gazing at his face before slowly sliding off the bed, fast enough to get it done, yet slow enough to not awake the sleeping lord.

She grabbed his top off the chair and wrapped it around herself before leaving the bed chambers, closing the door quietly behind her.

Infirmary

'Kitty…' Fushigi sat by her bedside, her furred hand in his. His eyes never left her bruised and battered face, tears constantly threatening to leak out. 'Why.. why did this happen?'

Tayoko stood in the corner, her arms around her waist. A frown plastered on her face as she looked at the unfortunate family, the kittens sitting at the foot of the bed, in various states of confusion and grief. Her ears perked as she heard the door to the infirmary open, "Yes?"

Kagome peeked through the door, her breath caught in her throat as she laid eyes on Kitty's body. "I.. was wondering if I could see Kitty, Tayoko-chan." She still stood out the door, her head just peeking through, as if afraid to step in.

Tayoko smiled gently, silently laughing at her tentative form. "Of course Kagome-chan, these doors are always open to you. I think that if Kitty-sama was awake, she would greatly appreciate your visit."

Kagome smiled, opening the door widely. "Arigato Tayoko-chan!" She walked in, straight towards the bed, placing her hand on Fushigi's shoulder once she reached him. "I'm so sorry Fushigi-sama.."

Fushigi jumped, slightly surprised. He didn't hear her coming up. He turned his head to look at her, "It's okay, Kagome."

Kagome sat down on the floor next to Fushigi, her hands placed neatly on her lap. Her legs folded gracefully under her, bowing slightly to the kittens and to Fushigi. She looked at Kitty momentarily before lowering her gaze to the ground, biting her lip. She had no idea what to say to Fushigi to help ease the pain, or to even make him feel better.

"I'm so sorry.." she repeated, her gaze still locked onto her hands. "I know you must be feeling so sad right now..I want you to know that Sesshoumaru-sama and I will always be here for you.."

Fushigi nodded slightly, acknowledging what she said. "It's okay." He repeated more firmly. His hand gripped Kitty's slightly tighter, his tail swishing on the ground with more intensity. Hearing her say how sorry she was wasn't helping any. It was just annoying him.

'Kitty was with her, Kagome should have taken care of her! Why wasn't Kagome taken and abused! Why was Kitty!' he thought in his head, his eyes becoming glazed in thought. He growled quietly, his fangs slightly barred. The kittens stared at their father curiously, wiping tears away. 'Her saying sorry doesn't make Kitty better. Her saying sorry doesn't mean anything.'

Unknown to Kagome or Tayoko, Fushigi was silently working himself up into a rage, blaming everything on Kagome. 'Kagome is probably the reason why the attacks happened! Kagome is at fault for everything!' he though, closing his eyes, biting his lip.

Kagome kept staring at the ground, Fushigi's temper still growing. "Fushigi..I'm so-"

Fushigi stood up adruptly, letting Kitty's hand fall back onto the bed with a thump. "QUIET!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes at the top of Kagome's ebony head.

Kagome jumped, his sudden burst of temper catching her off guard. She raised her head to look up at Fushigi's furious face, her teeth digging deeper into her lip, nearly breaking the tender tissue.

"QUIET. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." He thundered, his unchecked rage rising higher and higher with every word. "DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT HOW SORRY YOU ARE."

Tayoko raised her hand over her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes widened in surprise, her ears flat against her head. The first thought that came to mind was to protect the kittens. She gestured wildly to the frightened kittens, gathering by the door before ushering them out without a second glance.

Kagome raised herself up onto her feet, her hand in a fist on her chest. "Fush-"

"SILENCE." He roared, taking a menacing step towards her trembling frame. His body emitted an ominous aura, red bleeding into his eyes, his fangs and claws growing longer. "THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING. IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT MY MATE IS INJURED LIKE THIS."

Kagome jumped at every raise of volume, taking a step back into the wall, her body trembling in fear. "Fushigi, I don't understand! I didn't want this to happen!"

Fushigi ignored her, growing more and more furious as she kept talking. His hands balled at his sides, taking another step closer to her. He was now growling openly, his mouth curled back to reveal rows of glinting fangs. His clothes began to swirl around him as his aura grew, filling the air with an almost suffocating ambience.

Kagome closed her eyes, fear gripping every nerve of her body. She backed herself farther into the wall as she could go, her entire body shaking. She let out an ear piercing scream as Fushigi began to advance on her.

ENDE!

Yayy… ..My writing still sucks..  But things are getting better right? I hope to get more reviews. I'm trying my best to get back to the old quality, but my family life sort of sucks right now.. oh well. R&R loves! TenshiKorosu out!


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome closed her eyes, fear gripping every nerve of her body. She backed herself farther into the wall as she could go, her entire body shaking. She let out an ear piercing scream as Fushigi began to advance on her.

Bedchambers

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as he heard Kagome's frightened scream. Bolting out of bed, he ran out into the main hall, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Looking around, he noticed Tayoko running from the infirmary, herding Fushigi's offspring to a different hall.

"Tayoko! Where is Kagome?" He asked her quickly, ignoring the curious look from others. It wasn't until now that he realized that he had forgotten to put on a top. But it was too late to go back and get one, Kagome was in danger, and he had to know where she was.

Tayoko was shaking as she answered, the fear still fresh in her mind. "Kagome's in the infirmary, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama! Fushigi! My lord, he's gone mad! Lord Fushigi has gone mad!"

Sesshoumaru registered the information quickly before running off to the infirmary. He reached the open door of the infirmary in less then a second, thanks to his demon skills. "Fushigi!" he yelled, looking at the scene before him.

Fushigi had Kagome in the corner, his hand raised to strike her. Fushigi had lost all sense of self, drowning in his own rage. He had no idea what he was doing. Kagome was crying, her body shuddering as she whimpered.

Fushigi glanced over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru for a moment before turning back to face Kagome, raising his hand higher. "It's too late now." He growled, bringing his hand down.

Sesshoumaru raced over to Fushigi, ready to tackle him when he was suddenly knocked to the ground. Raising his head from the floor, he saw a strange demon fighting Fushigi. This new demon was a male, of the fox/kitsune variety. He was dark black, the end of his tail accented with a shock of white. He had a human look to him, aside from his tail and ears. He was tall and wiry, his black hair long and flowing. His ears were also a ink black, small tufts of white at the top. He was built, but also very lean. The new demon wore a dark black Kimono top, accented with white star bursts. His pants were a flowy black as well. He wore flat shoes, that moved easily with him. Around his head he wore a black headband, tied tightly with tassels flowing behind him. On the band bore the kanji for Love, in white. His black bangs were swept to the side, revealing clear grey eyes. Around his waist was two swords, and a small pack.

Fushigi roared in anger, swiping at the strange demon, who countered with a kick. The fight raged on as Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She saw Sesshoumaru on the ground and gasped, worry replacing the fear that once occupied her body. Although the fear was gone, she was still unable to move from her spot, her body still trembling slightly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left the battle, taking every opportunity to analyze the new demon. The new demon seemed very well skilled, his entire battle strategy unable to trace. There was a mix of very many fighting styles in his moves, and he still hadn't even given show to his swords.

"Mrgh!" The new demon finally connected the side of his hand to Fushigi, knocking him into a wall. Fushigi collapsed against the wall, on top of Kitty's unconscious body.

Smiling slightly, the new demon wiped his hands off on his pants. Brushing his hands to the side, he made his way over to Kagome, stepping over Sesshoumaru in the process. Once he reached Kagome he bent down on one knee, bowing to her. Raising his head he offered his hand, in which Kagome put hers in slowly.

"Good evening my Queen." He said, kissing the top of her hand softly. He raised up on both feet, still holding her hand in his.

"Uhm.. Hi…" Kagome said slowly, looking at him in the eye. His eyes were so clear..so pretty, she loved it. "Uhm..Thanks for rescuing me… ..?"

"My name is Loveless, my queen." He looked down into her stormy eyes, smiling gently. "I don't require any thanks, I'm quite happy I was able to save you."

Kagome smiled widely, getting lost in his eyes. "…Love..less."

Sesshoumaru looked at the two from his post on the ground, a growl rising up in his throat. He didn't like how friendly this Loveless was getting with Kagome. Pushing himself up, he dusted his torso off, moving towards the two.

Reaching Kagome's side, he turned to face Loveless, a sneer on his face. "I'm Taisho Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands." He said curtly, poison dripping off every word.

Kagome blinked out of her stupor, turning her head to look up at Sesshoumaru. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from him. "Sesshoumaru.." she said quietly, slightly annoyed at his rudeness.

Loveless's smile faltered momentarily before picking up its brightness once more. He let go of Kagome's hand and bowed slightly to Sesshoumaru. "Pleased to meet you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's sneer grew colder, "I believe that my subordinates are required to call me Lord Sesshoumaru."

Loveless laughed, "Gomen Nasai, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. I didn't realize you were so strict around here."

Sesshoumaru's façade fell back into its normal passiveness, he wasn't going to be provoked by an imbecile like him. "I do believe that in my castle I deserve respect from those under me."

Kagome frowned, watching the two curiously. Loveless seemed absolutely aloof compared to Sesshoumaru. She raised her hand and touched Sesshoumaru's chest lightly, silencing him in whatever he was going to say next.

"Loveless, I apologize for my husband's rudeness. Would you join us for dinner, to make up for the absence of appreciation? I'm quite sure Lord Sesshoumaru-sama would be very eager to thank you for my rescue."

Loveless smiled warmly at Kagome, "I would love to join you for dinner."

Kagome smiled, "Okay then! You can go bathe in the bath house until dinner is ready, I'm quite sure your body would enjoy the relaxation after such a taxing battle such as the one you recently fought."

Loveless nodded, a cheery smile still on his face. "I'll see you tonight then." He bowed once more and left the room, following Atsuke to the bath houses.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I don't like him."

Kagome scoffed, "You don't like anyone Sesshoumaru. He was really nice, he saved me. I think we atleast owe him some sort of thanks. Besides, it'd be nice to have some..happy company, hai?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a second before moving to leave the infirmary. Kagome huffed before following him. "You don't have to be such a sour puss about it."

Sesshoumaru stopped, "I am not being a sour puss. I just don't think trash like him should be in this castle."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't be like that. Your attitude makes me mad sometimes you know that!"

Kagome stared at him defiantly before storming out of the infirmary, telling the guard at the door to tend to Fushigi and Kitty as she walked past. Sesshoumaru blinked before running to catch up to her, slipping his hand in hers as he walked beside her.

A gentle squeeze from her hand told him that she forgave him for what just went on, earning a rare smile from him as they made their way to the bed chambers to change.

ENDE! Yay…I still write bad ..sadsadsad. Oh well. New love interest! What's in store for Kagome next? Inu Yasha and Kouga'll pop up in the story again soon! Oohhhh, what's gonna happeennn issit gonna be like, a love pentagon:D:D:D R&R!


End file.
